Let It Be
by BrokenRose12
Summary: Tommy wasn't one to dwell on things and maybe he already knew he's been in love with Laurel for just about his whole life but that didn't mean he could tell her. After hanging out with Oliver, he finds himself in Laurel's company opening up to her a little more than he wanted to. Set during flashbacks in episode 2x20.


**I don't own Arrow or any of its characters. Basically this oneshot takes place seven years ago after the flashback parts of episode 2X20 and it may contain spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Tommy was mentioned in the episode but obviously not there. This idea came to mind shortly after and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy and please review. **

* * *

Tommy drove up to the Queen mansion, the sound of rubber against asphalt was faint compared to the much louder sound of music coming from the car's speakers. Just venturing from the city, since he hardly spent any time at his own home, he circled in front of the manor, changing the gearshift to park, took out his keys, and placed them in his pocket before getting out.

The late afternoon sun shinned brightly in the sky, only slightly obscured by the clouds painted a mix of white and grey. Rain would surely come before nightfall, even the brisk wind was a giveaway, but that was the least of the young Merlyn's concerns. With quick steps he entered through the front doors without so much of a knock, as he's always done in the past.

His footsteps echoed in the empty foyer as he sauntered further inside. A curved smile formed on his lips when he saw the youngest Queen member turn the corner, her mother following behind. He was late considering he told Oliver he'd be here a half hour ago, but fashionably late ran deep within his roots, something upon the many things the two had in common.

"Tommy!" the brunette expressed upon seeing him. Her backpack was dropped to the floor as she ran over to him, her curls of hair swinging with every stride. She clutched onto his arm once she reached him. It didn't take long for a grin to form across her face at the welcomed sight. She loved having him around, yet hated when he and her brother ditched her to do something together, which happened too much for her liking.

"Hey, Speedy. You're certainly living up to that nickname," he remarked with a light laugh. "It's nice to know someone missed me, even if I was just here yesterday." When she let go, she merely left her fingers clutching the material of his leather jacket as if his last visit was months ago.

"I hate when you and Ollie call me that," the girl complained, swaying his arm back and forth. "I'm so bored, can I do something with you? Please? You and Ollie always go places without me and I never get to have any fun."

"Thea, you have homework, remember," Moira reminded her. She shook her head a bit. "Besides, you're still too young to be going to where I can only guess Oliver and Tommy will be heading." The Glades, no doubt. As much as she trusted the two boys to look after her daughter, they tended to be a tad careless and forgetful when out.

When Thea drew her lip down in a deep pout, Tommy let out a small sigh, unable to completely disappoint her. "Can't today, but how about tomorrow I come over and we can play those new video games you bought?" A curious brow was raised, waiting to see if his compromise was enough to settle her for now.

"Really?" The skepticism was evident in her tone while she eyed him. "The last time you said something like that, you forgot and then I had nothing to do all day. You never even told me why you didn't come." Fully releasing him, she crossed her arms.

"This time I'll definitely be here, promise." Bringing his hand up, he brushed it over her head, messing up her hair. "Better get started on that schoolwork." Tommy watched as she gave a dejected sort of nod prior to picking up her bag and heading upstairs. Technically, he didn't have anything planned so stopping by wasn't an issue and if something happened to come up, he'd have to cancel since he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her again.

"You know, she's going to hold you to that," Moira told him, her finely tipped heels clanking every time they hit the expanse of wooden flooring. She'd come to learn that he could very well be one to hold his word, surprised even. But with revelations came uncertainty, and she hated not being able to do anything, not being able to prepare, she was a mother after all.

"Yeah, I don't mind though." And he really didn't. Her company was nice to have, despite the about ten year distance between them. Looking over at the blonde, Tommy gave more of a reassuring smile, as if telling her he'd constantly watch out for her. "Thea's like a little sister to me."

A slight change was visible in her expression, the way her eyes studied the man before her and she wondered what kind of life he would have if he knew everything, aware that she really was his half sibling. Of course, nothing was said and he didn't seem to realize the adjustment she made in her stance either "How's your father?" Moira asked like she normally would.

"My dad's my dad," he remarked with an uncaring shrug. Malcolm was around and maybe they'd cross paths at home but not much was said between the two of them, which was why Tommy spent the majority of his days at the Queens or simply out. Getting back to the main reason he stopped by, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, is Oliver here?"

"In the living room. He's been there all morning just sitting on the couch watching television. I'm happy he didn't sleep until noon today, but I think getting out would do him some good," she remarked, folding her arms. The woman was sure the whole baby issue was bugging him, but she did what she had to protect Oliver and give both the mother and child a stable life.

"That's the plan." Leaving the room, Tommy spotted his friend right away. As he came over, he started to talk before he made it around the sofa. "So, I was thinking tonight we could hit that new club that opened up. You know the one… Toxic, or something similar, whatever. Main point, girls, alcohol, and I need a wingman. What do you say?"

A small sigh was made, his mind still focusing on other issues despite the resolve of one. "As much as I would like to hang out, I'm just not feeling all that up to it right now," he replied, glancing at his companion before dragging his focus away.

Tommy tilted his head to the side, blue hues scanned Oliver's countenance, his face revealing a plague of distractions. Usually a few words of agreement were given right away, this however, was strange as what he was watching or seeming to. "Okay, if the Discovery Channel isn't a desperate cry for help, I don't know what is. What's bugging you?"

Shutting off the TV, the blond faced him. Trust was something constant between them, so he knew telling Tommy what happened wouldn't leave this room. Oliver pursed his lips and brought his hands together. "I screwed up big time, well, I almost did. Do you remember Sandra Hawke?"

"Yeah, hot chick, long brown hair. What about her?" Some confusion laced his tone and he almost hoped what he was thinking wasn't true. He couldn't exactly atone and say he never cheated on a girl before, but Oliver was in love with Laurel, at least that's what he said. Was the whole getting a place together still the cause of his strife?

"I got her pregnant but she lost the baby." The words came out without much thought. The reason he slept with her was evident, still it made no sense. How could hurting his relationship help? Did it make pushing her away any easier? "I know, I should be relived and I am… I just, I don't know how to explain it. Laurel doesn't know, she can't ever, but my mom does. She has that way of getting me to talk to her."

Tommy took in his calm reaction, how it countered the stiff, almost stumbled verses he spoke. Taking a seat next to him, there was a moment of silence where he gathered his thoughts on the situation. "Look at it this way, you got off easy. I bet your mom was pissed when you told her though. A lot of yelling, right?"

"Actually, she was surprisingly calm," Oliver said with a shake of his head. "She asked if I was sure that I was the kid's father and thought Sandra wanted money or something but we both know she's not like that." She was just a nice girl, someone he knew for a while and well enough to know she wouldn't lie about the unborn child being his.

"Really?" he remarked, arching a brow. "My dad would have freaked, you know, after he kicked my ass." Suddenly standing, he snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind. "You know what you need? To stop thinking about it. It's over and done with, nothing to worry about. If clubbing is a no for you, what if we head out to the city, get some speeding tickets, grab something to eat? Mario's for pizza or maybe Toro if you want sushi."

A light laugh escaped his mouth, seeming incongruent, but not entirely out of place considering the situation. Tommy was always the one who helped him get back on his feet and for that he was grateful. "You know, you're right," he announced, standing as well. "There's no point in being all mopey about it." They'd have a good time like they always did.

He could hear his eagerness returning. It seemed like Oliver always had a way of bouncing out of depression quite quickly. It was a quality, among many, that he often showed when around him. Moving again, he patted his shoulder a few times. "Shake it off, buddy." It's what he responded with because he knew, distressing over things didn't do anyone any good.

Moira came out of the other room and called out to the pair before they could reach the door. "Oh, Oliver, make sure you're back by dinner. The Bowen's are coming over. They wrote a whole article in the newspaper about Carter," she expressed, almost seeming too proud of the young man. "I'd tell you more about it but there's much to be done. Tommy, you're welcome to stay."

Seeing that Oliver was about to open his mouth and most likely rope him into the whole thing so he didn't have to suffer alone, he quickly spoke up. "I couldn't possibly intrude for four nights in a row, besides I have dinner plans myself. Next time?" Sure, he lied about being busy but he's shared a meal with them before and all it amounted to was longwinded conversations about Carter's 'great' achievements.

"Of course. I should probably let Thea know we'll be having company tonight. I'm sure she'll be thrilled," the woman said, unaware of the glance shared between the two. "Please try to be on time, Oliver, and no excuses," she told him with a knowing look just before heading up to her daughter's room.

"Have fun," Tommy remarked with a stifled chuckle. "I still don't understand why she always goes on about him like that." He turned to the man and brought a finger to his chin. "Hey, Ollie, did you know Carter Bowen just saved an endangered species?" He humoredly added.

"Was that before or after he met the Queen of England and ended world hunger?" Oliver questioned, playing along. He suddenly shifted back to an annoyed state, although not entirely held against him. "Way to bail on me." He lightly pushed Tommy to the side as they walked.

Shoving him back some, Tommy shook his head. "Like you wouldn't do the same? If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you drive on the way there." He dug his keys out of his pocket and tossed them over. Perhaps all of this was simply a way to distract Oliver from everything, but he was very good at distractions, using them many times for his own benefit.

* * *

By the time nightfall came Laurel already had plans to spend the next hour or so relaxing, reading a book or watching a movie perhaps. She called Oliver about not that long ago, he seemed to be in higher spirits. Tommy could be the cause of that since she heard him in the background as they talked. Seeing as her mother was out with Sara, spending some time together before she heading back to college, her father busy working downstairs, and her boyfriend probably asleep by now, she was left with some well appreciated alone time.

Walking upstairs a quick text was sent to Oliver about hanging out tomorrow, although knowing he wouldn't read it until morning. While her cell was being held in one hand the other had a bag of chips, just something to snack on just in case she was got hungry. The sound of rain hitting the roof was heard but luckily there was only hard pounding and no cracks of lightning or thunder to cause a power outage.

Once the brunette opened her door, she nearly jumped back in surprise at the uninvited guest sitting on her bed. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" she asked with a whispered tone before shutting the door. Her expression turned to concern when she spotted the discolored mark on his cheek. "What happened, are you alright?"

"You mean this," he questioned, pointing to the bruise. "It's nothing. I just got into a fight at a club. Apparently, guys don't like it when you make out with their girlfriends. Bright side, I got in a few good punches before getting kicked out." He ran his fingers through his messy wet hair, clearly damp after using the window to get inside.

She expected an exaggeration but raised her head as he did just the opposite, giving her a forthright answer, unabashed and without prelude. She pursed her lips slightly, giving a thoughtful sort of nod. "And why exactly did you decide to break into my room? Wouldn't you rather be at home?" she asked with an almost rueful smile, glad he could take things in stride.

"Not really. I'd much rather be in the company of a good friend," he replied, not fully indulging her with the reasons why going back to the Merlyn manor was almost daunting. Silence, the lack of conversations, not wanting to catch Malcolm in a bad mood, all the things no one really knew about impeded his want to be home. He flicked his head to the side, attempting to get his drenched strands of black hair out of his face.

"Don't," Laurel said, bringing her hands outward, stopping him from moving. "Keep that up and you're going to get water everywhere. My bed is already soaked no thanks to you. I'll be right back." The chips were thrown on a dry part of her blanket and her phone tucked away before she left the room. The woman returned a minute later with a towel and gave it to him.

Although not seeing much of a point, he ran it through over his head, face, and any other part of visible skin prior to tossing it aside, much to her disapproval. He switched to sitting on the floor while she occupied the chair at her desk, taking a seat on the end so her arms could lean on the back. Her long brown locks were brushed behind her shoulders before completely settling.

"So, other than stopping by for company, do you have any other reasons to be here?" she curiously asked. They were good friends for many years and whether he wanted her to know something was bothering him or not, she could see it right away. Perhaps whatever it was included Oliver or possibly it was out of her realm of knowledge.

"Should I?" he questioned, eyes flickering between them. "It's been a while since it was just the two of us hanging out." His voice was smooth, light, maybe a tad offhanded. "I bet if your dad knew I was up here alone with you he'd literally kick me out in five seconds flat. And he probably would have slammed the door in my face if I bothered to use it."

Her eyes scanned their surroundings, giving an inclination of her head in understanding. "We all know how overprotective he is," she said, a smile coloring her tone as she looked downward at the man. His openness was interesting; the fact that he'd easily speak his mind was something she admired the most, even taking in the slight edge of humor in his words held interest.

He drew his arm up and back, grabbing the bag of chips and opening them once they were on his lap. "If you want some before I eat them all, you'll have to come down here." When she gave him a tense look, a subtle smiled formed, almost amused by her reaction. "Now why is it that you seem practically nervous to sit by me, afraid I might try to kiss you or something?"

Was she scared, no that wasn't the right word, yet she couldn't find one that fit. Tommy Merlyn was all charm and was very good at getting whatever girl he wanted. In fact, he was brilliant, had every way of coaxing a woman memorized but she wasn't one to be drawn in so easily. Yes, he was handsome in every aspect of the term, nonetheless Oliver was her boyfriend.

She stared back for a few seconds. When her eyes met his, gaze searching his for an answer to give, a sigh escaped. "Well, I do recall a few Christmas's ago at Ollie's party you tried to get me under the mistletoe with you all night." Regardless, she got up and sat next to him, taking a handful from the bag.

"And you almost got away too," Tommy reminded, the memory jolting its way forward. "Just when I was about to give up, we found ourselves caught under it anyway. But even I didn't know there was one hanging next to the coat closet."

She remembered that kiss. It was surprisingly sweet. No one else was around and he simply uttered a few words and drew his lips onto hers. The second contact was made, an electrifying current was sent through her, one that made her feel both grounded and lightheaded. The warmth of his touch entangling her senses and for some reason she didn't want to pull away.

He didn't try anything, kept his hands on her arms, though she recalled the feeling of her back hitting the wall. It lasted a few moments and left a burning sensation on her lips once space was put between them again. Tommy said nothing afterwards, merely walked away before she could find her voice. Still with Oliver at the time, she never told him. No harm came from it, furthermore it was just a silly Christmas tradition.

"It's a good thing I know you'd never do something like that for real," Laurel quipped, placing a chip in her mouth. "You wouldn't because I know you'd never do that to Ollie and besides it's not like you have feelings for me anyway."

"I don't know. You are extremely beautiful." A shrug way made to play off his casual tone, as if telling her that was the simplest thing in the world. It was true though, her beauty was captivating and he was just another boy strung under its spell.

"Ah, here I was expecting one of your usual hot or sexy remarks." Laurel smiled a bit but it faded some when her green hues caught sight of his injury again, more pronounced and deeper in color than before. "That guy got you pretty good, didn't he? Does it hurt?" she asked, her fingers coming up to brush past the marked skin.

"Only when you touch it," he said, wincing some. "But I'll live, it's not like I haven't been in a fight before." Tommy gave her another look, one smooth of emotion to prevent further fuss about the wound. He could still feel it though, the tantalizing tingle she left on his face and he had to turn away before he got too caught up on the moment.

That's when she saw a slight change, the second right his gaze spilt from hers. There was something in his eyes, an expected emotion burning outward, one she could feel piercing through her heart because she knew it could be an array of things. A burden, pain, or maybe something he couldn't bring himself to say. He never wanted anyone to think he wasn't alright. But Laurel? She knew better and had to admit, he was good at keeping his emotions in check, excellent at pretending everything was fine.

"I don't want to say anything out of line but is everything okay? You seem like there's something on your mind." Oliver had the same look in his eyes all day yet insisted nothing was wrong, that he was just tired. "You know you can talk to me, right?" She had to say it to make sure he knew, even if she was aware of how he preferred to keep to himself.

"Yeah," Tommy said, reaching over to take a few more chips. She cared, always did. Swallowing, he decided now was probably the only time he could get something off his chest that's been weighing down on him for a while. "Let's just say I'm interested in this girl, someone's who different than everyone else and doesn't seem to fall for my normal lines."

"Not even your usual opening of being a billionaire?" she asked, receiving a shake of the head from him. Dusting the crumbs off her hands with a few swipes, she repositioned herself to face him more. "You must be really into this person if you keep thinking about her. How long have you liked her?" Really, she never thought the day would come when Tommy Merlyn was more interested in dating then his standard flings.

He rubbed the back of his neck, the hesitation to keep going was clear in his actions. "Since the day I set eyes on her," he admitted, looking right at the brunette. If only Laurel knew the girl he was talking about was her. But like she mentioned, he'd never betray Oliver's trust, couldn't bring himself to do hurt his best friend like that. "Whatever the case may be, it doesn't really matter since I'm not going to do anything about it."

How he managed to surprise her yet again was a mystery. "Maybe you should. It's probably unlikely that she'll turn you down even if she is immune to that wicked sense of charisma you seem to have on every other girl." His elusiveness reminded her of how Oliver's been acting lately. She tried not to let him know this, how his words stung, if only slightly. "Scared of commitment, Merlyn?"

"Terrified," Tommy said. Faithfulness, trust, he never held those qualities. He wasn't one for a relationship and everyone knew that, he never really dating someone for an extensive amount of time either. "Can't anyway, she's really into another guy. I think this girl will just have to be the one that got away." He didn't want her help, didn't want her to know because it would only come between the three of them.

It was Oliver and Laurel, always has been and always will be. That's never going to change.

She bit her lip. Did she know Tommy as well as she though? Yes, despite everything, she did. But this? It wasn't like him. "She'll be missing out on a great guy then. Because I know if you want to be with someone badly enough, you could put all that playboy stuff behind you," she said, trying to match his light tone, realizing how hard he was trying to keep his voice casual and without too much care.

The inquisitive look running across her features was noticed right away. Tommy angled his head back, taking in her reply, an answer springing from his mouth right away as if he was prepared, though quite honestly he wasn't in the slightest. He never expected her to say something like that. "You know I'm not exactly a one girl type of guy, right?"

As his words run through her mind again it made her want to stop for a second, ask the silly question on her lips of 'are you really sure about that?' because to her it seemed like an excuse, yet rightfully true at the same time, considering his past and many he's been with. "I do, but maybe it just depends on the girl, like you simply haven't found the right one yet. Don't give up so soon, she might be closer than you think."

They were young, she didn't know much, but this? She wasn't sure what to think. In a sense it put everything into perspective. And Tommy, he's proud, oftentimes too proud. The fact that he told her all of this rather than brushing her aside made her expression soften, and she wanted to say more, but she knew that would only make matters worse.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't put too much faith in that." He relaxed his head against the side of the bed, getting a glimpse of the clock. "Man, it's that late already? I should probably get going. I promised Thea I'd hang out with her tomorrow and she'd hate me if I was late because I overslept. You doing something with Ollie tomorrow?" he asked, pushing himself off the floor. He felt like he had to leave, get away from the topic before he admitted too much.

"Should be," she said with a nod. Standing, she saw a dejected look dragging down his features; even though he played it off well with a smile. Taking a step forward she wrapped her arms around him, the move in was slow and her fingers lightly clutched the back of his still damp shirt. He smelled like rain and his skin was cold to the touch.

It was sudden and unexpected. Tommy stood there for a moment unsure of what to do before bringing his arms up to return the embrace. His nose pressed against the side of her neck and he closed his eyes for a second, taking in the warmth and comfort he found in the hug. "What's this for?" he asked, his voice a bit muffled.

"No reason, you just seem liked you need one," Laurel muttered back. She didn't know if this mystery girl was the cause of his inner conflict or if it was something completely different, either way she couldn't let him leave like that. The brunette could feel his even breathing, the way his muscles relaxed, and she had to wonder when the last time someone hugged him like this was.

He wished they could stay like that longer but pulled back anyway. Tommy grabbed his jacket as her arms fell to her side. It didn't matter his feeling for Laurel ran deeper than he lead anyone to believe, she was with Oliver and he respected that enough to not cross that line, even if he knew his friend wasn't exactly being faithful. "Laurel, I… Thanks for that."

She shook her head, one quick wordless shake was all took to silence him, to tell him things weren't as bad as they seemed. Neither of them had had endure their troubles alone, it was important for him to know that. Tommy had changed over the years, kept people at a distance, and she understood that better than most.

She was seeing a different side to him; actually he was allowing her to see it. Taking his hand, Laurel gave it a light squeeze. "If you ever need to talk, my window will always be open for you."

He nodded and a subtle smile was shared before their fingers were dragged apart. She watched as he left the same way he came in, letting a sigh out as soon as he disappeared from view. Would he come back? Laurel wasn't quite sure of that herself. All she could do was hope he didn't take too much on alone. But she knew him, knew for her sake he wouldn't place his problems out so openly.

Running her fingers unevenly through her hair, Laurel decided to get some sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day for all of them.


End file.
